Mulder and Scully go to HollyWood
by gillian dana
Summary: Alternate ending to Hollywood A.D. Very romantic. Major MSR! Brought to you by Gillian Dana and Dark Minds Updated:10/11/08
1. Chapter 1

Mulder and Scully go to Hollywood

Disclaimer: As much as we would want to we do not own the X files nor Mulder and Scully. If we did, we would both be rich. Chris Carter is the master. If we owned X Files we would have made them a couple a long time ago. We also don't own the beginning part of the story. It belongs to the handsome and wonderful David Duchonvy. For now just enjoy our first Fic together! Dark Minds and Gillian Dana have come together to write a special fic just for you guys!

Summary? This story takes off after Mulder and Scully walk of holding hands at the end of Hollywood A.D. Written by Gillian Dana and Dark Minds… yes.. another joined fan fic… OOC. MSR all the way!

Scully exits the theater and joins Mulder on top of a movie set hill cemetery. Mulder looking disappointed while at the same time eating a bowl of popcorn. Scully sits down next to Mulder with a puzzling yet somewhat happy look upon her face.

Scully: "Been looking all over for you."  
Mulder: "They got it so wrong, Scully."

Scully: "I got a page from the Washington Bureau. Micah Hoffman was murdered tonight. Murdered in his own home by Cardinal O'Fallon who then hanged himself. A murder-suicide."  
Mulder: "It's Jesus and Judas, Scully."  
Scully: "Wow... It's all over now."  
Mulder: "No, no, it's just beginning. Hoffman and O'Fallon were these complicated, flawed, beautiful people and now they'll just be remembered as jokes because of this movie. The character based on O'Fallon is listed in the credits as "Cigarette-Smoking Pontiff". How silly is that?"  
Scully: "Pretty silly." Scully gives off a wide smile.

Mulder: "Yeah, what about us? How are we going to be remembered now 'cause of this movie?"  
Scully: "Well, hopefully, the movie will tank."

Mulder: "What about all the dead people who are forever silent and can't tell their stories any more? They're all going to have to rely on Hollywood to show the future how we lived and it'll all become... oversimplified and trivialized and Cigarette-Smoking Pontificated and become as plastic and meaningless as this stupid plastic Lazarus Bowl."

Scully: "I think the dead are beyond caring what people think about them. Hopefully we can adopt the same attitude. You do know that there aren't real dead people out there, right? That this is a movie set?" Scully lightly laughs but still has a wide grin upon her face.

Mulder: "The dead are everywhere, Scully."  
Scully: "Well... We're alive. And we're relatively young and Skinner was so tickled by the movie..."  
Mulder: "I bet he was..."  
Scully: "That he has given us a Bureau credit card to use for the evening." Scully flashes the credit card in front of Mulder. They both share a look and grab each others hands and walk somewhat fast down the "movie set" hill. They continue to walk hand in hand. Mulder then turns his bowl of popcorn upside down and leaves it on a cemetery prop.  
Scully:" Mulder, I have something to confess."  
Mulder: "What's that?"  
Scully: "I'm in love with Associate Producer Walter Skinner."  
Mulder gives out a huge laugh.

Mulder: "Ah... Me, too."

Once they leave the set they head over to their rental car. Mulder opens the door for Scully like a gentleman and once their both inside the car they both agree to drive around to find a nice expensive restaurant to have dinner at.  
Mulder:" So what are you in the mood for ?"  
Scully:" Whatever you want. It's completely up to you."  
Mulder:" Why is it always up to me Scully? You always have me choose. Come on you must be in the mood for something. Tell me now G woman."  
Scully:" Um... Well I'm really in the mood for Italian."  
Mulder:" Italian it is! You see, was that so hard Scully?"  
Scully:" Are you mocking me Mulder?" Scully asks jokingly.  
Mulder:" Never!" Mulder thinks back in his mind about how he would never want to mock the woman he loves the most. He thought that just maybe tonight would be the night he would tell her how he felt about her.

As they sit in silence in the car Scully thinks in her mind about her and Mulder.  
" What was up with us over at that movie set?", " We held hands? He grabbed mine first I know that much." Scully asks herself in her head. " And why did he kiss me on New Years?" That was the million dollars question that has been in Scully's mind for a while now. " I wanted that kiss, I won't deny it. But why? Why on that moment? And why didn't he say something after?" " I love you Mulder." How Scully wishes she could say those precious words to him.

As Mulder finally finds an Italian restraint and decided where to park the car he tells himself in his mind... " I love you Scully. I have always loved you. I had hoped you would have seen it on New Years but sadly you didn't. I love you Scully." " Should I say Scully or Dana? Dana is more intimate? Scully? I always say that. Dana I love you. That sounds perfect."

Mulder:" We're here. Wait here I'll get the door for you."  
Mulder gets out of the car and opens the door for her. He takes her by the hand and helps her out of the car. As she comes out of the car he closes the car door and he wraps her arm around his as if they were walking down the aisle or something. Both secretly enjoyed how close they were to one another.  
They enter the restaurant but not before he, like a gentlemen opens the door for her.  
Scully:" Thank you Mulder."  
Mulder: " Just trying to be gentlemen."  
Scully: " And you're succeeding. Are you flirting with me Mulder?" Scully asks half joking.  
Mulder:" Maybe." Mulder gives off a grin and Scully does as well.

Mulder:" Were here. Wait here I'll get the door for you."  
Mulder gets out of the car and opens the door for her. He takes her by the hand and helps her out of the car. As she comes out of the car he closes the car door and he wraps her arm around his as if they were walking down the aisle or something. Both secretly enjoyed how close they were to one another.  
They enter the restaurant but not before he, like a gentlemen opens the door for her.  
Scully:" Thank you Mulder."  
Mulder: "Just trying to be a gentleman."  
Scully: "And you're succeeding. Are you flirting with me Mulder?" Scully asks half joking.  
Mulder:" Maybe." Mulder gives off a grin and Scully does as well.  
They enter the restaurant...  
As they walk in they spot the hostess. Both approach her with Mulder's hand on the middle of Scully's back as if he is guiding her.  
Mulder:" Mulder, party of two."  
Hostess:" Right this way."  
As they walk to their table following their waiter with their menus Scully just thinks about what Mulder just said.  
Scully (Telling herself.):" I love how he said that. Using his last name for the both of us. It's so cute. I could get used to this."  
As they approached the table the waiter is about to pull Scully's chair out but Mulder gets in front of him and insists. Scully notices Mulder is right behind her and just smiles and Mulder returns a smile.  
Mulder:" Oh no let me Miss Scully."  
Scully sits down and very quickly Mulder joins her.  
Scully:" Why thank you Mr. Mulder."  
Both are given their menus and are told the waiter will be back in just a few minutes. Both look over their menu's while at the same time admiring each other.  
In their minds...  
Scully:" God he looks so hot in that tux. Wait a minute, when does he ever not look hot? He looks hot in a suit, jeans and a t shirt and even now. I think if I ever see him naked I will absolutely faint from his hotness. Now I better choose something because I'm starving."  
As Scully glances at her menu Mulder without her noticing admires her.

Mulder:" Look at her. She's gorgeous. Wait a minuet, when is she ever not gorgeous? She looks beautiful in her suit, casual clothes and especially now. I think if I ever her see her naked I will just be even more stunned by her beauty. Now I better choose something to eat because as much as I love this woman I am really hungry."  
Just as they choose what they want the waiter comes by.

Waiter:" So are you two ready to order?"

Mulder gives Scully a look as if he is asking her if she is ready. She nods yes and Mulder begins.  
Mulder:" Well to drink we will have a bottle of your finest wine."  
Waiter:" That would be a bottle of Shiraz. It's imported from Italy."  
Mulder:" Then that's what we will have. Now Scully, you go first."  
Scully:" Um.." She can't help but smile and blush.  
Scully:" I will have the um.. pasta with Alfraedo sauce."  
Mulder smiles and glances at the waiter and orders spaghetti with meat balls. The waiter leaves and reassures them he will be back very soon with their wine.  
Scully:" Mulder that's really expensive."  
Mulder:" Well life's too short to drink cheap wine Scully. Plus we have the bureau credit card."  
Scully:" Well in that case you what I always say.."  
Mulder gives her a questioning look.  
Scully:" Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die."  
Mulder laughs and Scully follows along.  
Mulder:" Throwing those clichés at me again huh Scully?"  
Scully:" You know it G man."  
Scully's smile grows wider.  
The waiter comes back and pours wine into both their glasses, leaves the wine bottle at the table and leaves.  
Mulder:" Well in that case let's be merry and have the most fun we have ever had in a long time and let's do whatever we want to do."  
Scully(thinking):" I should really kiss you if I get to do what ever I want. (Scully stops thinking and a smile escapes her lips)  
Mulder:" What's that grin for? Do I have something on my face?"  
Scully:" You're face is perfect."  
Both smile at each other.  
A few minuets later just as Mulder is refilling their wine glasses the food arrives. They eat and in the mean time enjoy each others conversation. After the have finished their meals and are practically done with the wine Mulder gets up. Scully thinks he is going to the bathroom but that changes when she sees him standing next to her extending his arm out to her.  
Mulder:" May I have this dance?"  
Scully smiles and blushes and accepts his offer. As is she is going to pass up on it.  
She extends her hand out hand Mulder guides her to the dance floor where they are accompanied by a few other couples. The band is playing light romantic jazz music. They start to dance and Scully moves in closer to Mulder and puts her head on his chest. He closes his eyes and smiles. After of few minutes he speaks.  
Mulder:" I could get used to this."  
Scully closes her eyes and smiles, her head is still against his chest.  
Scully:" Mm.. me too, it feels so right."  
Scully moves her head and looks at into Mulder's eyes. and she says "I have always had a thing for men with green eyes" Mulder leans down and the kiss softly  
He pulls away to look at a blushing but smiling Scully and says "you're green eyes make me melt".  
Mulder smiles and leans sown to kiss her again. Scully moans into the kiss. Mulder pulls away again and they lean the foreheads on each other. and Mulder says in a whisper "Then I should tell you something" Scully's eyes are closed but she look up at him and asks "What is it?" Mulder kisses her quickly and says "I love you" smiles and she says "People are often most honest after they have had something to drink."  
Mulder smiles and leans sown to kiss her again. Scully moans into the kiss. Mulder pulls away again and they lean the foreheads on each other. and Mulder says in a whisper "Then I should tell you something" Scully's eyes are closed but she look up at him and asks "What is it?" Mulder kisses her quickly and says "I love you."  
Scully smiles widely and hugs Mulder tightly and says "Really? You don't know how good that makes me feel, to hear you love me. I love you too."  
Scully pulls Mulder down for a kiss, this time a passionate kiss. Mulder says "who needs desert? I have all I want in front of me"  
Scully turns away after taking Mulder's hand and they leave paying for the food. While walking to the car, Scully leans deeply into Mulder.  
Mulder opens the car door for Scully. When he gets in the car just before he starts the engine Mulder leans in while guiding Scully by the back of her neck. They lean in for a passionate kiss. As her fingers play within his hair his other hand is placed gently on her check. They separate and smile at each other. Mulder starts the car and as he is driving back to the hotel Scully grabs Mulder's hand and she rests their hands on his lap. They just smile in a comfortable smile.  
They arrive at the hotel and Mulder opens the door for her. They walk in hand in hand and head straight for their rooms. Mulder wraps his arm around Scully and they walk to her room. Even though his room was before her he wanted to make sure she got in safe. As she unlocks her door she turns around and they both lean in for a kiss.  
Mulder:" I love you. Have a good night's sleep."  
Scully:" I love you too. Good night."  
Mulder turns with a smile but Scully grabs his arm and says "hmm one last kiss" and she grabs his lapels and pulls him to her. They pull apart and Scully opens her door and walks in with Mulder watching. The door closes and a huge goofy grin escapes both their lips and they both do a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder got back to his room wearing a smile from ear to ear. Scully had done the same. They wore those smiles as they got into their pajamas, it never fading.  
They tossed and turned and there was just no way they could fall asleep. Scully finally decided to be a little daring and adventurous and decided to get up and see Mulder. She got out of bed and slipped on her robe over her black silk pyjamas and put on some slippers, stuffed her room key in her pocket and shut the door behind her. She walked ever so eager to Mulder's room and without hesitation she knocked on his door. And she waited for what felt like an eternity.  
Mulder shot out bed. He knew it was her, he did not know why she was there but he knew it was definitely her. He rubbed his tired eyes then opened the door to find Scully.

"Scully is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mulder. I just wanted… I needed to be with you again. I can't stop thinking of you."

Before he answered he pulled her in and just held her against his bare chest and kissed the top of her head while her arms snaked around wait.

"I wanted to see you too. I have not gotten any sleep because of you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Trust me G man, it's a very good thing."

"If the woman I love is not getting any sleep then how is that a good thing?"

"Because it shows you that I can't get you off my mind."

A small smile spread across Mulder's face as he slowly dipped his head down and kissed her slowly. Scully's arms moved up to Mulder's shoulders as she started to deepen the kiss while slowly pushing him towards his bed. She pushed him down gently and sat on his lap, their kiss never breaking

"Dana, are you sure this is right?"

"I am ready for this Mulder. Aren't you?"

"You bet I am."

"Typical guy."

"Don't say that Scully. You know that I love you. Hell I have been ready for this for a while now. Seven years Scully. Seven years. Do you know what that can do to a man?"

"It's worth trying to fix" Scully whispered into Mulder's ear."

"Well Dr Scully, you better fix it, I can't wait much longer."

Why the hell are will still talking? We have talked to each other for seven years."

With that, they continued to pursue with their lovemaking and eventually after a few hours of passion and such they fell asleep within one another's arms. Their bodies where pressed against one another and Scully buried her face along with her body in Mulder's chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a couple of hours of sleep Mulder silently got out of bed but not before he placed a soft yet loving kiss on the side of Scully's head. He stepped out on to the balcony and just stood there in the watching the new sunrise. He thought about everything that had happened from the night before. Thoughts came into his head about how last night forever changed them. They had crossed the line last night but it did not matter because they were in love. He last night finally admitted that he was in love with her, the women he had admired, cared for, trusted and desired for seven years. He said I love you and she did too. It still surprised him that she actually had the same feelings for him. She could have any guy with her beauty, intelligence and grace but she chose him. She wanted to be with him. He thought about what they would do next. He knew right away he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Scully stretched her arms out upon the empty bed and rose up to rub her eyes. She sighed happily and thought about what had happened last night and just gave out a simple yet sweet smile. She got out of the bed and slipped on Mulder's dress shirt from his tuxedo that he had thrown on top of the chair in his room. She buttoned up and headed out to the balcony to find Mulder sitting on a chair and just looking out to the beautiful surroundings of hotels.

He looked up at her and she just sat on top of his lap and he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her forward into a deep kiss. He let her go and as she rested her head against his shoulder he rubbed her legs with one hand while the other rested against her back.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful."

"What are you doing out here? Thinking about how I ruined your night?" Scully asked sarcastically, yet still wanting to know how he answered.

"Last night was the best night of my life. Ok? Last night was wonderful and even though I'm still kind of shocked with everything, I don't regret it for a single second. Do you?"

"Never. Not for one second. I love you Mulder."

"And I love you."

Scully leaned in and kissed him once again, she was never going to get tired of the feeling of his lips on hers.  
They slowly pulled away identical grins plastered their faces.

"You know Mulder, we have one more day in Hollywood left, what should we do today?"

"Well I don't know about you but I sure would love to have some fun at the beach."

"Sounds great."

"But first I would love to have breakfast with you."

"Me too."

They both got up and headed inside. Mulder moved toward the desk which had the room service menu. .

"So what would you like for breakfast? Anything you want."

"Mulder have you seen these prices?"

"Yes I have. Pretty expensive but then again the tab is not on us. Remember Scully we still have the bureau credit card"

"I like how you think G man."

"You certainly like calling me G man."

"Mm Yes, you're my G man. My sexy government issue G man"

"Claiming me are we Scully?"

"You bet I am!"

"Well as hot as that is, we need to eat. What would you like babe?"

"I really feel like French toast."

"As delicious as that sounds I think I am going for some bacon and eggs".

"Sounds good. Ok I'll order the food and after we eat we can get ready for the beach."

"Can I use your shower though?"

"Of course! I need to shave anyway."

"Oh come on Mulder you don't need to shave. I like a little stubble on a man."

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't show up to work looking like a hobo. No-one will take me seriously.

"Fine, but why don't you shave while I am taking a shower that way we save time."

"Good thinking Agent Scully."

"I'll be back soon Mulder, I just need to get a fresh change of clothes from my room." With that she stood up and gave Mulder a quick peck on the lips before leaving Mulder watching after her as she went.  
When she returned, she found Mulder already in the bathroom apply shaving cream. They smiled sweetly at each other through the mirror as Scully tuned the shower on and undressed. Mulder eyed her appreciatively and fought the urge to take her right there.  
Five minutes later and she was finished and dressed in a two-piece bathing suit and a sarong. Mulder stood up and smiled. He loved the feeling of being able to look at Scully without any guilt.  
"Mulder?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You've been staring at me for two minutes"  
"Was I? I'm just not used to seeing you in a bikini Scully. But that doesn't mean I don't like it. Actually, I don't like it." Scully's face broke into a frown, Mulder's smile grew even bigger. "I love it". Scully's frown turned into a huge smile as she stood on her tip toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Mulder's awaiting lips. It was only now Scully took in on what Mulder was wearing. He wore a light blue t-shirt and red and blue Billabong board shorts with black Havaianas.  
Mulder had indeed ordered the food while Scully was showering because the next thing they knew there was a knock at the door.  
"Room Service"

Mulder took the liberty of opening the door. He tipped the bell boy and took the two platters away. He then opened the mini bar and poured them both OJ. They ate in a comfortable silence, never taking their eyes of each other.  
Mulder cleared the plated while Scully packed the things they would need for the beach which included, sunscreen, towels and a small beach ball. Before they knew what hit them they were out the door heading towards the elevator in a sort of half embrace. As soon as they stepped inside the elevator Mulder pushed the beach bad of Scully's should and it his t floor with a soft thud. Next thing she new Mulder's lip's were on hers as they engaged in a seriously passionate kiss. The elevator came to a halt and Mulder reluctantly let Scully go as he look out the door to see they were two dfloors below them. Then Mulder saw Skinner waking towards the elevator with the girl from the premier.  
"Shit!" Mulder mumbled  
Mulder quickly pushed Scully up against the wall and started to press the door close button frantically. His actions were achieved when they closed just in time. Mulder let go of the breath he was holding and turned back to Scully.  
"Mulder! That hurt! Why'd you do that for?" Scully said in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm so sorry, I saw Skinner and panicked. I Don't think he would have liked to see me and you making out in an elevator." Mulder said apologising quickly.  
"Apology accepted. But you didn't have to push me."  
"I said I was sorry."

The doors opened again to the lobby. They stepped out to see Skinner again. Mulder grabbed Scully's arm and yanked her back in the elevator. Sending them back up to the first floor.  
"Damn it Mulder!"  
"Again, I'm sorry. It's just Skin Man keeps showing up everywhere... maybe it's an x-file?" Mulder chuckled. "You know Scully, you look damn cute when you're mad at me. Especially when you put those lips like that."  
"Damn. It's hard to stay mad at you when you say things like that."  
"That's good to know."

Both laughed and just waited for the elevator to arrive back down stairs. When they got down to the lobby Skinner was indeed gone and no where in sight. The valley brought them their car and they headed off to the beautiful California beach.

When they arrived they parked the car very close by and walked over hand in hand to the beach. They picked a spot on the golden sand to place their bag, leave their sandals and apply sun block before they get in the beach. As Mulder took off his shirt Scully was applying sun block all over her arms and face and front area. She then turned around and handed Mulder the sun block.

"Mulder could you please apply sun block on my back?"  
"That's what I'm here for G woman."  
"Mm that's not the only reason your here." Scully said with a sexy wink.  
Mulder applied the sun block and when done Scully started applying it on him. He did not mind; he liked it when Scully did little things like that for him. As soon as they were done they got in the water, Mulder much faster than Scully. As soon as they approached the water Mulder just dove right in as Scully just walked in very slowly.  
"Come on Dana the water's great!"  
"It's a little bit cold."  
"Just dive right in. It will be over before you know it. Like ripping off a bandaid"  
"No thanks. I'll just adjust to the water in my own way."  
"Suite yourself."  
Mulder continued to swim around and occasionally get Scully a little mad by splashing water at her Scully just stood there and once in a while would get in the water just a little bit more. Suddenly as Mulder was swimming around a guy who seemed really interested in Scully approached her.  
"Hey baby. What do you say you do me the favour of going out on a date with me?"  
Scully just laughed cautiously, slightly creeped out.  
"Sorry. Thanks but no thanks."  
"Oh come on baby how could you pass up this opportunity?"  
"Easy by telling you in your face no and by also telling you that I have a boyfriend."  
"I don't see him around."  
"He is swimming right now but I can assure you he is here and he is my boyfriend, and he will kick your ass."  
"Look baby I highly doubt that. Now come on, come with me."  
"First of all, stop calling me baby. I am not your baby and second of all, I will not go any where with you because I don't like you and I am here with my boyfriend who I love. Now please leave me alone!"  
Suddenly the guy started pulling Scully by her arm, Mulder came out of the water and grabbed Scully and pulled her behind him in a method of protecting her.  
"Look buddy she said she does not want to go out with you."  
"Look man this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and her."  
"Oh but your wrong, she's my girlfriend and like I said she is not going with you."  
"Fox let's just go."  
Suddenly noticing Scully's desperation to leave the guy punched Mulder square in the jaw and Mulder hit the sand.  
"Mulder! Oh my God!"  
"Come on tough guy. Get up."  
Mulder got up and took a few swings at the guy. He punched him in the eye but that only made the guy punch Mulder in the ribs. Mulder was having difficulty with his balance since the guy surely cracked a rib or two.  
"Look you asshole just leave us alone!"  
"Dana I can handle this!"  
"Look at you Mulder! You can barley stand up straight and your nose is bleeding. Let's just leave."  
"So your gonna let the little woman fight your battles?"  
And with that it was Scully who took a swing at the guy and punch his jaw. She held her fist in pain and the guy let it go and finally left. Not before making Scully feeling bad by saying that she was not worth all of this. Scully forgot about it and she helped Mulder out of the water and they headed towards their things so they could leave. 

Scully drove back to the hotel and both went up to Mulder's room. Scully changed into her white summer dress and she helped Mulder change into some sweat pants. Mulder called Skinner's cell thinking he caught the first flight out to D.C. and left a message saying he would not be in to work for a week or so. Scully did the same right after he hung up. She wanted to take care of him and they thought that now would be a good opportunity to spend some time together.

Mulder laid down on the bed while Scully tended to his injuries. He just laid there and while he winced in pain he could not help but smile and feel all warm inside knowing that the woman he loves is taking care of him. Scully then laid down next to Mulder and the two just talked about what they would do once they arrived back home and when it would be a good time to tell everyone including Skinner about their relationship.  
Suddenly Mulder's cell started vibrating. He tried hard to reach it but it was no use. Scully then got up and got his cell.  
"Oh my God."  
"What? What is it?"  
"It's Skinner. I can't answer it. Here you talk to him."  
She handed Mulder the phone and Scully just looked at him with such curiosity.  
"Hello Sir."  
"Agent Mulder. How are you?"  
"It bothers a bit but I will manage."  
"What the hell happened to you Mulder?"  
"Well Skin man..."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry Sir. Anyway, I went out today and one thing led to another with some guy and we fought. But don't worry Sir I won the fight."  
Scully just smiled as she watched Mulder talk to Skinner and just remembering how he fought for her.  
"Well Mulder I was calling to see if I could come up to your room and see how you are. My flight leaves tonight and I would like to return home knowing that my agents are ok. Speaking of my agents, where's Agent Scully? She's not answering her phone."  
"Um hold on Sir. Scully?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's your phone?"  
"I left it in my room. Why?"  
"Skinner has been calling you."  
"Oh well it's not my fault. I was too busy spending time with my boyfriend. Tending to his battle wounds"  
Mulder could not help blush and smile. Then he remembered that Skinner was on the phone and returned to his phone call.  
"I'm back. Sorry Sir."  
"It's fine Agent. Now may I go up and check on both you and Agent Scully before I head out to the airport."  
"Um sure. Well be waiting."  
"Good I'll be up in five minutes."  
Skinner hung up and Mulder told Scully that he was heading up. Scully panicked and started cleaning room trying to clean up and hide any evidence of her within the room. She threw her clothes in the closet and hid her things in drawers.  
"Dana calm down."  
"Calm down? Mulder how can I calm down? Skinner, our boss is coming up here to see you and if he even suspects that was in a relationship it's over for us."  
"He won't suspect a thing. Not the way you're hiding your things."  
"Are you mocking me Mulder?"  
"I would never do such a thing."  
"Yes you would."  
"Yeah your right I would but I would from this moment on I will never mock you again."  
"Mulder how can you still manage to be so cute in moments like these?"  
"It's an X file."  
"It sure is."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Scully went to go answer it.  
"Oh Agent Scully. I assumed you would be in your room."  
"Well Sir Agent Mulder came by my room a while ago and told me he was hurt so I just came over to see if he was ok."  
"That is very nice of you Agent Scully."  
"Thank you Sir. Now would you like to come in? See Mulder?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"He's in the bedroom."  
"Agent Mulder?"  
"Hey Skinner."  
"How are you feeling Mulder?"  
"Well my lip is a bit sore and it kind hurts to breath but other than that, I'm ok. Scully is taking good care of me."  
Scully Smiled and Mulder smiled back. Scully walked around the room nervously just hoping Mulder wouldn't say anything or Skinner suspect something.  
"So both of you won't be back to work till next week."  
"Well sir I just can't work under these conditions and I insist on having my partner and my doctor look after me and if that means that Scully has to miss work. Well then so be it."  
"I see how it is Agent Mulder."  
A few minuets later Skinner left and Scully sighed in relief. She then joined Mulder and lay right next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. They laughed about how Scully panicked about Skinner coming by and a while later Scully fell asleep.


End file.
